


Brighter Than Gold

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Post-Series, Recovery, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Mai/Serenity. The shimmering colors reflected upon them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than Gold

Mai couldn't remember the last time she felt the sun on her face, the last time she took a breath of fresh air, the last time she had felt so alive. The days usually blurred together for her, but she was ready to start anew. She was ready to step out of the darkness, to live her life away from what had imprisoned her in such loneliness.

She was ready to move forward, and Serenity knew that as well. Mai looked around and saw the auburn-haired girl next to her, with a smile on her face. Serenity also took in the sight of nature that surrounded them, her eyes wide and glimmering. Mai couldn't thank her enough for all the times she had stood by her when she was locked away in the Shadow Realm, and being the first one she saw when she awakened.

It was their new beginning. They took each other's hands - Serenity's fingers intertwining with Mai's – and squeezing her hand. They looked at each other, the wind passing between them, through the silence. They smiled.

They turned their heads to see the sunset before them; it shone a color that was brighter than gold. The shimmering colors reflected upon them. Mai and Serenity had thought, for a moment, that it could have lasted forever and ever.


End file.
